fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Perfect Stage
Pretty Cure Perfect Stage is a fanseries by Tabby Kattene. Themes and motifs include theatre in general, as well as fairy tales, specific periods and styles of theatre, masks, and unlikely friendships. Plot Once upon a time... ...the gods themselves bestowed eight Cure Costumes upon the Realm of Wings. These eight mask-like items allowed a person to transform into their truest self. For years, they were protected by eight shrine maiden fairies, until they were stolen one by one under mysterious circumstances. And one by one, the shrine maidens began to search for them, a search that led two of them to a planet called Earth... known to them as the World of Stages. And once upon a time... ...Parados Academy senior Valentine Anderson was having a bad first day at school. Confronted by the resident mean girl and forced to rescue a strange wild animal from a gaggle of teenage girls, she thinks her day can't get worse. That, of course, is when a hooded man tries to turn her into some sort of monster called an Ensomber. Once upon a time... ...two worlds and stories converge, as the Divine Playwrights always intended. Characters Cures and Extra Heroes * Valentine Anderson/Cure Round - A senior at Parados Academy, Valentine is an almost universal crush for her fellow students, famously kind, and a natural leader. Despite all this, she feels like a normal girl. In reality, the thing that makes her most remarkable is her secret identity as legendary actor and magical warrior Cure Round. Fairies * Meisner - A shrine maiden and fairy muse from the Realm of Wings who has dedicated herself to serving the Divine Playwrights. Surprisingly morally grey, she is itching to fight the Masked Players. With a little help from the Precure, of course. * Konstantine- Missing in action. A small candy red crab with a surprisingly nervous nature. * Eti * Laban * Stella * Suzu * Viola * Uta - The wisest and most powerful of the shrine maidens, now missing. Villains * Artu - An elegant actor who rarely worries and enjoys a good show. * Pandora - a woman in ancient garb. * Shadow - a puppeteer-like man who rarely does his own dirty work. * Madam Dangerfield - an elegant lady who often upstages her mistress. * Lady Skene - this strange woman has orchestrated the theft of the Cure Costumes. For what devices, no one knows. Supporting Characters * Carissa Blanchard - a sophomore at Parados Academy, she's a sports whiz and "baby gay" who loves her friends, all girls, and the stars. * Robin Wesley - a Parados Academy junior who is part of just about every school activity and lives her friendliness. * Odette Undergrove - Robin's best friend and fellow Parados junior, she's notoriously shy and self conscious of her albinism. * Bronwyn Loveland - nicknamed the "Vampire Queen," this Parados senior is the student government president and rumored to all but run the school. Though she puts on a nice facade, it's hardly her real personality. A bit of a bully. * Laura de la Cruz - Valentine's ex-best friend and Bronwyn's current best friend, she is a senior at Parados Academy and the vice president of the student government. * Aaima Sloane - a Parados junior and budding Broadway actress, she aims for success in everything she does, at any cost. * Saachi Sloane - Aaima's baby sister, a freshman at Parados Academy who is extremely enthusiastic about everything and especially about her new city. Others * The Divine Playwrights - effectively gods, these are the beings that the fairy muses claim decide fate itself. * White Swan - a pop star in the making, this acoustic artist is known for fun lyrics and never, ever showing her face. There is also ''a hero named White Swan fighting Ensombers... could they be one and the same? * Celosia - White Swan's equally mysterious manager. * DJ Cendrillon - a popular college radio personality. Items ''Cure Costumes ''are items created by the gods with the potential to transform a person into their true self. What that means varies from person to person based on attitude and a variety of other factors. While most look like masks, any face-obscuring item commonly used in theatre will work, including makeup, masks, and fans. There are eight Cure Costumes known to man and fairy kind. Currently, seven are in the possession of the Masked Players, while the eighth is held by Valentine Anderson. These items are used both as villain items and as transformation items. When in resting form, they can look like a charm on a bracelet. * To create an Ensomber, the activation phrase is "Cure Costume! Cue Ensomber!" * To transform into Pretty Cure, the transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure! Endow my world!" The ''Role Gems ''are items that can be created on a full moon by shrine maidens and given to another to allow them to become a weak hero. Corrupted Role Gems are created by Lady Skene to turn a person into their worst self, usually exaggerated from their actual worst self. They are less potent than the Cure Costumes, their effects less permanent, but also pose less of a risk. ''Dark Props ''are items used by the villains to create the weakest form of Ensombers. Locations ''The World of Stages ''is the term that fairy muses use for Earth. Inside that world is ''Miracopolis, a fictional American city known for its large theatre scene. * ''Parados Academy ''is a 6-12 girls' school known for fostering creative, independent, and polite young women. There is both a lower school and an upper school. Most characters attend the upper school there. * ''Pageant Park ''is a park between Parados Academy and Valentine's house that is known for an abundance of "wild" animals that will often come right up to humans. It's one of Valentine's favorite places. * ''Luminaire Square ''is an entertainment center for Miracopolis and home to the large and famous Luminaire Square Arena. * ''Singer-Polignac University ''is a private university just outside of Miracopolis. They often recruit Parados Academy students to attend. College radio station WSHN is run out of S-PU. ''The Realm of Wings ''is the magical land, populated by fairy muses and looked after by the Divine Playwrights. It is currently under a dark spell cast by Lady Skene and the Masked Players. ''The Gangrene Room ''is the home base of the Masked Players and of Lady Skene. Not much is known about it, though it looks somewhat like a mixture between a castle and an abandoned theater. List of Episodes Trivia * Originally, Pretty Cure Perfect Stage was a rough concept for a Persona fanseries. As such, observant readers can still find traces of the original plotline, plot devices, characters, and more. Category:Fanseries